


En medio del parque.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada mejor que regalarse un beso en pleno atardecer. O de su planes de pasear por <cite>Rikugien</cite> aprovechando el otoño y un descanso de la universidad. /MakoHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En medio del parque.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.
> 
>  
> 
> Viñeta MakoHaru.

**Capítulo único.**

No hay que pensarlo demasiado ni planearlo como a una estrategia. El amor no funciona así. A veces sólo se da, natural, espontáneo.

Si así tiene que ser, así será.

—Momijigari.

A finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre, es cuando a Makoto se le ocurre recorrer Tokyo. Cuando las hojas teñidas de naranjos, rojos, amarillos y marrones, caen sobre ellos cual lluvia.

Le gusta la lluvia, a Haru las fuentes.

Algo que se ha fijado en el tiempo que llevan viviendo en la ciudad, es que no se han dado tiempo a conocerla. Llegaron directo a estudiar, no tuvieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y lo que se conocen va de la puerta de sus respectivos departamentos a las aulas donde pasan clases, quizá algunos parques y plazas que rondan la zona. Nada más.

A veces se siente un completo desconocido.

—Haru, ¿has escuchado del Momijigari?

Lo más probable el azabache niegue y espere alguna respuesta por parte del castaño. A lo que Makoto asentirá y le explicará rápidamente lo que significa. Pero no, nada de eso sucede.

—¿Irás?

—Si, Haru. ¡Me encantaría ir! ¿De cómo te enteraste? —cuestionará extrañado. Porque, si bien hay costumbres en Iwatobi, las de Tokyo son singulares. Y que Haruka conociese alguna de esas es de extrañar.

—Rin.

Claro. Es de esperar. Rin es un romántico. Que no lo sepa sería ya rarísimo en él, aún más que no lo comparta con Haruka. Ya que, justamente, Makoto se ha enterado de la misma por parte del pelirrojo.

—Dice que es bonito, las hojas caen como lluvia, además de que las fuentes, pequeños lagos y puentes se tornan tan hogareños. ¿No es romántico? Deberían de ir tú y Haru, por mi, yo que no podré asistir porque estoy en exámenes. ¡Makoto, quiero fotos!

Sonríe para sus adentros al recordar los mensajes. Pero son sonrisas apagadas.

A pasado ya más de una semana, no han quedado con Haruka porque Makoto no ha podido ser claro. Ahora mismo se alista para salir a pasear él en un pequeño día de campo improvisado. Ha escuchado que el recorrido es de más o menos una hora, que vale la pena invertir todo ese tiempo porque, para la fecha, es lo más hermoso después de la primavera.

Pero no la siente como tal. Para Makoto es más una caminata para aclarar sus sentimientos. Porque si, ha estado confundido.

Se ha dado cuenta de que... ama a Haruka como nunca a nadie a amado. Después de todo, al parecer, es su primer amor. ¿Bobo, no? Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo.

Está seguro que al llegar, al ser un acontecimiento tan venerado, los lugares estarán llenos, habrán muchas familias paseando y una que otra pareja.

Una pareja como le gustaría ser con Haruka.

Makoto se sorprende pensando en esas cosas y niega. No, claro que no. Haruka y él son sólo amigos. ¿Cómo podría existir algo más que eso entre ellos? Entonces, en medio de sus pensamientos, observa de reojo desde la ventana de su habitación, el edificio donde vive Haruka, quien de seguro está en la bañera como si todo lo que acontece no significara nada. Se siente algo decepcionado.

Sonríe y suspira.

Claro, quizá se engaña a sí mismo pensando que quizá pueda ser correspondido. Porque, ¿a quién no le gustaría estar al lado de Haru? Haru es interesante, es tranquilo, es cálido como el mar y, a veces, también un niño. A Makoto le gusta cuidar de él, que no le falte nada y que no coja resfriados porque sabe cuánto le gusta nadar.

¿No es acaso Haruka interesante?

Ahora se siente un poco mal, lo pensaba arrastrar a observar el otoño en todo su esplendor con la sola idea de pasar más tiempo con él, de compartir algo más que sólo lo cotidiano. De hacer algo más que sólo recogerle de la bañera y sujetar su mano húmeda. De ser algo más.

Es egoísta, pero Rin tiene razón. Quizá lo suyo es amor y que quiere al azabache a su lado.

Pero, ¿y Haru?

¿Qué siente Haruka al respecto? ¿Le corresponde? A veces, cuando le observa nadar se siente embelesado por tanta energía, pero entonces recuerda a Rin, aquél muchacho de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego que ha sacado de Haruka más de lo que Makoto ha logrado en toda su corta vida. Se siente mal pensar algo así de la persona que lo ha estado ayudando a reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

—Pero, ¿y si te corresponde, Makoto? No veo que Haruka esté interesado en alguien que no sea el agua y en ti.

—N-no lo sé, Rin.

Se imagina una pequeña risita cómplice por parte del pelirrojo a pesar de ser sólo mensajes de textos. Pero no la comparte, tampoco se emociona.

—Los shippeo, Makoto. Se ven lindos ambos. En serio, si Haru no te corresponde le romperé la nariz.

—¡N-no se puede obligar a nadie a amar, Rin!

Quizá sonó exaltado la última parte. Pero es que se muere de ganas por decirle que Haruka tiene más probabilidades de estar enamorado del pelirrojo que de cualquier otro. No de Makoto, de Rin.

—Pero Haruka te ama, Makoto. No entiendo por qué dudas. ¡Estás juntos desde la niñez! Para mi eso es amor.

—Quizá lees mucho shoujo, Rin. La vida real... no es así.

...de perfecta.

—Tú no eres Makoto, devuélveme al verdadero Makoto.

—Quizá estamos siendo egoístas, Rin. —Y duda, de verdad que duda al escribir lo último—. ¿Tú amas a alguien?

¿Amas a Haru?

—Te diría que amo a Sousuke..., pero ahora mismo no tengo fijación por nadie. Espera, ¿insinúas que yo amo a Haruka?

Rin es realmente listo, su mente ata cabos de inmediato. ¿Cuánto es que sabe? ¿Por eso le ayuda? ¿Porque sabe de las inseguridades que atormentan a Makoto?

Ahora el castaño se siente leído..., predecible.

—Makoto, no sé de verdad lo que puedas estar pensando, pero te diré algo: YO NO SIENTO ESA CLASE DE AMOR POR HARU. Él te ama, déjate de tonterías y de una vez avancen.

Se siente mal cuando Rin aparece desconectado. Se ha enojado, y Makoto sabe por qué. Se debieron a esas inseguridades tontas, pero que tienen fundamento. De la falta de decición por parte del castaño. Y del miedo a la respuesta que Haruka le podría dar.

Porque si. Tiene miedo de escuchar un: Amo a Rin.

Entonces, como invocado, llaman a su puerta. Makoto, extrañado y, aún nervioso y deprimido, se acerca a la mirilla, donde se sorprende ver a Haru, parado y abrigado, con una cesta de comida mientras observa para la ciudad.

—¡H-Haru!

Le abre la puerta de inmediato. Haruka sólo arruga el entrecejo mientras entra y jala a Makoto de la camisa para observarle directo a la cara, con cierta preocupación que no pasa desapercibida.

—Vamos.

—¿E-eh? ¿A-a dónde, haru?

Cierra de inmediato la puerta tras de si, agarrando el primer abrigo que halló porque Haruka ha salido disparado del departamento. Pero no recibe respuesta en todo el recorrido, Haruka está levemente confundido y, por primera vez, no se siente capaz de leerle.

Llegan al parque aquél, donde Makoto había tenido intenciones de declararse antes de llenarse de inseguridades.

—Makoto —el aludido salta y suelta un rápido y nervioso ¿S-si?—. ¿Te gusta Rin?

El castaño podría haber esperado muchas cosas, pero menos esa pregunta tan descolocada.

—No..., no me gusta... ¿P-por qué?

—¿Entonces, por qué crees que yo no te amo?

Makoto abre la boca, la vuelve a cerrar, repite el proceso algunas veces más y desvía su mirada. ¿Cómo hablarse de sus inseguridad? ¿Cómo decirle que el amor que Haruka le profesa a Rin es tan evidente? ¿Cómo siquiera le sigue hablando a Rin cuando tiene estas cosas dentro?

—¿D-desde cuándo... lo sabías?

—Desde niños.

—¡Haru...!

—Siempre... te he correspondido. Rin siempre lo supo, pensé que tú también.

—Entonces, Rin... a ti no te gusta Rin, pero él...

—A Rin no le gusto.

—Siempre pensé que él... lo de Australia, las llamadas y los mensajes.

—También converso contigo, con Nagisa y Rei.

Se sentía un completo tonto, un idiota. Eso por haber desconfiado de Rin, de Haruka... por sus tontas inseguridades. Quisiera justificarse, diciendo que muchas cosas fueron demasiado evidentes, pero no le ve el caso. Tanto como él puede leer a Haruka, el azabache puede leerlo a él.

—Lo siento... yo...

—Fue mi culpa —y como niño regañado hace un puchero—. Nunca te lo dije.

Makoto sonríe un poco. Porque al ver ese puchero siente que Rin tuvo mucho que ver al respecto.

Quizá no fue una declaración de esas que Rin le comentaba, tal vez no fue como de esos pocos shoujo que se atrevió a ver. Pero, por el momento, saberse correspondido, se siente bien. Le hace feliz.

—Quizá a Rin deberíamos de decirle que corresponda a Yamazaki-kun de una buena vez.

—Le regañaremos.

Entonces ve el cielo, los árboles teñidos de aquellos colores que simulan el fuego y asiente. Invita a Haru a pasear y, en medio del parque, ambos se declaran lo mucho que se aman. No fue tan novela rosa. Pero es un buen final, eso es lo que opina y siente Makoto cuando tanto como Haruka, se dan su primer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Dato: "Momijigari" es salir a pasear y contemplar las hojas otoñales. En Tokyo, Rikugien es uno de los parques más hermosos en la región de Tokyo. ¿A alguien más el otoño le recuerda al MakoHaru? Quizá sólo a mi... Jaja.   
>  Para empezar, en mi mente esto de la relación de Haruka y Makoto se da así. Lo cual se alimentó con el capítulo en donde Makoto no le pudo alcanzar y que aceptó tener celos de Rin. Pero si Rin se fue a Australia, quiere decir que no tiene fijación especial por nadie. Ve a Haru como un buen amigo y alguien a quién admirar, nada más.   
>  Y hasta puedo decir que tampoco tiene fijación por Sousuke, por el momento, claro.   
>  Gracias por leer.


End file.
